Taken
by Pissed Off Poet1
Summary: Harm and Mac's son has been taken. But by whom? and why? Maybe it is true what they say, that the past can come back to haunt you...
1. The letter

(A/N: This is a work in process, as you can see with no title. Standard disclaimers: JAG does not belong to me; but would I have some fun if it did. *grin* Please read and review. Should I keep going?)  
  
Fade in.  
  
It had been a week of hell at work, and I was thankful that it was over. Three meetings at the Pentagon and then court were just too much for this marine. Pulling in to my driveway, I let out a long sigh. It was good to be home. Harm's car was already here, and I figured he had been home for awhile. I grabbed my cover and briefcase, and headed for the door.  
  
"Harm?" I called as I went in. Getting no answer, I dropped my keys, cover, and briefcase, and went to investigate. "Hey, Harm?" Still getting no answer, I was starting to get worried. I walked into his study, and watched him read something with our one month old son, Trey, asleep on his lap.  
  
"You know they say hearing is the first to go." I teased, as I sat down across from him.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Mac. I just was so caught up in this letter."  
  
He held it up for a minute, and then went back to reading it.  
  
"Who is it from?" I asked while talking Trey from him.  
  
"It's from an old friend of mine, Jim. He is sick, and his wife wants to know if I can come and help out for awhile."  
  
I watched the concern cross his face, as I waited for him to continue.  
  
"He and I went to high school together, and then went to the naval academy together. People said we were joined at the hip," he laughed.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
He sighed and rubbed his temples. "He lost his leg in the Gulf. After his three year old daughter died in a car accident, he moved his wife and him to Ireland, to live with his grandmother. We sent letters to each other for awhile, but lost touch," he said while organizing the papers on his desk.  
  
"It sounds like he needs a doctor, not a lawyer." I pointed out.  
  
"He has one, he needs someone to help out around the farm," Harm sighed.  
  
"So what do you think?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Sarah," he said and sighed.  
  
"It sounds like he could really use your help," I argued.  
  
"I know Mac, but I'm not too thrilled at the thought of leaving you and Trey alone for who knows how long."  
  
I laughed at his protectiveness. "Harm, I'm a marine. I can take care of myself, and Trey. I am after all his mother."  
  
Harm gave me a small smile, "I know Mac, but I still worry."  
  
"Harm, your friend needs your help; that is reason enough to go."  
  
Harm sighed and stood up again. "Mac he lives in the oldest part of Ireland. That means no phone no electricity, no nothing. The nearest town is fifty miles away. I do want to go help him Mac, but being that far out of reach. If something happens, there is no way you can reach me."  
  
I laughed and reached up to give him a kiss. "Harm, if I need you, I'll know where to find you." He sighed in defeat. "Go clear it with the Admiral. You need to go, Harm." He have me one of his million dollar smiles and stroked the side of my face.  
  
"You know I love you, right?"  
  
I held my hand over his, and smiled. "I know Harm, and I loved you too."  
  
TBC 


	2. Three weeks to long

(A/N: Standard Disclaimers: I'm not a big Lone Star fan, but this song fit in with what I was writing. The Lone Star song and JAG do not belong to me, this only for fun. See authors note at the bottom.)  
  
After a long talk, and some pleading with the Admiral, he allowed me three weeks of leave. As much as I wanted to be helping out Jim, I knew I would be paying for all of my time off during the holidays, which meant, less time with Mac and Trey. I felt kind of weird as the plane was taking off. I felt as if something weren't right, but I shook it off, and concentrated on seeing Jim again. Sighing as I buckled myself in; this was going to be the longest three weeks of my life. I grabbed the complimentary headphones and turned them on. I know I would have to probably pay for it, but I don't care, I need the distraction. Pulling out the picture of Mac and Trey out of my wallet, I closed my eyes, and let the music lull me to sleep  
  
Got a picture of you I carry in my heart  
  
Close my eyes to see it when the world gets dark  
  
Got a memory of you I carry in my soul  
  
I wrap it close around me when the nights get cold  
  
If you asked me how I'm doin' I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.  
  
  
  
Fade out  
  
Landing at the airport almost twenty four hours latter, I searched the crowd looking for Martha and Jim. I haven't seen either of them in almost twenty years, but I was glad they called me to help. I spotted Martha waiting by the flight desk. She looked as if she had aged twenty years since I have seen her last, but she still had that same look in her eyes. She saw me and smiled, slowly making her way over to me.  
  
"Harm!"  
  
"Hey Martha, it's good to see you," I said giving her a hug.  
  
"You too! Thank you so much for coming all the way out here to help us. I didn't know who else to turn to."  
  
"How is Jim?"  
  
"Not much better. The doctor said he should stay in bed for another week or two. I can't tell you how happy he will be to see you again."  
  
"Well I can't wait to see the old man either," I said giving her a teasing smile.  
  
"Look who's talking, I hear you'll be over the hill soon yourself."  
  
I laugh, while picking up my bag; "not yet Martha, not yet."  
  
Fade in  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
It's been three days now since Harm has left for Ireland, and I don't believe how much I miss him. I'm glad he took his cell phone, so we can talk every once and awhile. I know he is busy helping out his friend, but I wish he could call more. After I put Trey down for bed, I wander aimlessly around the house looking for something to do. I never realized how quiet it was around here without Harm. I jumped when the phone rang, but sighed silently when I heard Harriet's voice on the other end.  
  
"How are you ma'am?"  
  
"Harriet we are both off duty, you can call me Mac, you know," I said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sorry Mac, so how are you holding up? Did you hear from the Commander?"  
  
"Trey and I are doing okay, and I heard from Harm a few days ago. They are keeping him real busy out there."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Oh odd jobs, you know like fixing the roof, and some farming."  
  
Harriet laughed, "I can't really see the Commander farming."  
  
I laughed at the thought of Harm on a tractor. Just then I heard little AJ screaming in the back round.  
  
"Uh oh, sorry ma'am, sounds like little AJ is up, I'll talk to you latter."  
  
After I hung up, I sighed again and sat down next to the phone. Pull yourself together marine, Harm isn't going to be gone forever, just two more weeks.  
  
still wait for the phone in the middle of the night  
  
Thinkin' you might call me if your dreams don't turn out right  
  
And it still amazes me that I lie here in the dark  
  
Wishin' you were next to me, your head against my heart  
  
If you asked me how I'm doing I'd say just fine  
  
But the truth is baby, if you could read my mind  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by  
  
Minutes turn to hours, and the hours to days  
  
Seems it's been forever that I've felt this way  
  
Not a day goes by that I don't think of you  
  
After all this time you're still with me it's true  
  
Somehow you remain locked so deep inside  
  
Baby, baby, oh baby, not a day goes by.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Please tell me what you think, and don't worry I'll eventually get to the plot as soon as I figure it out. The problem is that I want to write something original. Not like Mac being kidnapped by Palmer (Which I have already done) so the next few chapters might take longer. As soon as I figure out where the story is going I'll get a title in. Thanks for your patience. Also I have changed Treys age to ten months instead of one. The timeline for this is obviously in the future. Everyone is back at JAG except for Singer.) 


	3. Three more days

(A/N: Yea! I finally figured out what I am going to do with this story! Notice the eye catching title there. Warning: This will be another brain teaser. Basically another who did it? It won't get very interesting till the next few chapters, and if anyone can help, I am making Bud and Harriet have two more children. They will be twins, a boy and a girl. Anyone who has ideas for names, please e mail me! Thanks and enjoy the story. Disclaimers: Same as in last chapter.)  
  
  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
After working almost all day on the farm, and finishing up some odd jobs, I headed to the house to get cleaned up for dinner. My whole body was aching, and I longed to be back in Washington shuffling paper and being there with Mac and Trey, but duty called. Sure the work was hard, but Jim and Martha needed me.  
  
After helping with the dishes and spending sometime with Jim, I went outside and called Mac. I knew it was probably late, but after almost three weeks of being without her, I needed to hear her voice.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie"  
  
"Hello beautiful"  
  
"Harm!"  
  
I chuckled, hearing Trey babbling in the back round. "Hey Mac, put him on for a minute."  
  
"Hey there buddy."  
  
I can hear Trey's light breathing, telling me he is listening. My breath catches in my throat, as I hear Mac is laughing in the back round. How I wish I could be there.  
  
"Daddy is going to be home soon pal. You take care of your mom for me, huh? And don't get into too much trouble."  
  
"Dadadada" (A/N: I know this is not a word, but this is how my nephew says it when he says dada.)  
  
I can feel tears stinging my cheek as I take the phone away from my ear for a second.  
  
"Hey Harm, you there?"  
  
"I'm still here, I miss you Sarah."  
  
"I miss you too Harm. Any idea when you can come back home?"  
  
"It won't be too much longer, just a few more days."  
  
"How are things out there? Is your friend doing okay?"  
  
"He's doing better, getting stronger everyday. His doctor has a lot of faith in him. How are things out there?"  
  
"Well JAG is as busy as ever, but it's nothing we can't handle. It's actually been kinda quiet around here, with no guns going off in the courtroom and all."  
  
I could swear I could see her smiling on the other end of the phone, "You are never going to let me live that one down are you?"  
  
"Not anytime soon."  
  
We both laughed for a second before sighing.  
  
"I'll be home Sarah."  
  
"I love you Harm."  
  
"I love you too Sarah."  
  
After hanging up with Mac, feeling empty I sat on the porch swing that overlooked the farm. I shake my head still not knowing how I ever got through those years of just having her as a friend. I stood up forgetting that I put my cell phone on my lap. I cursed as I watched it fall on the porch. I picked it up praying it still worked, but it didn't. Know what was I going to do? There was no place around here to go and have it fixed, and it was at least fifty miles to the nearest phone. That would take like two days to get there by wagon. (A/N: We're talking old, old Irish town here) Damn it! I took a deep breath and finally calmed down. I mean what could happen in three days?  
  
TBC 


	4. He's gone

(Please help me figure out names for Bud and Harriet's twins, I'm at a total loss here. The next chapter will be out as soon as I have time. And in this story, the episode 'Second Sight' never happened. Standard disclaimers: Same as in last chapter. Please read and review.)  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I tried repeatedly to call Harm this morning before, work, but the operator kept telling me that his phone was out of service. I wanted to tell him about this strange vision that I had last night. I was sitting on the bed, with my knees up to my chest crying out for Harm. I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, but I tried to push the thought out of my head and get ready for work.  
  
I put Trey in his highchair and proceeded to get his breakfast ready, before he had to be at daycare. While I was mixing the eggs, I heard the phone ring. I took a look at Trey who was drinking from his sippy cup. I ran into the living room and grabbed the phone, hoping it was Harm.  
  
"Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey Mac, its Sturgis, got a quick question for you."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Do you remember the Rick's case that Harm was working on last week? Well Ensign Ricks escaped the brig, and the Admiral asked me to look into it, but I can't find the file, do you know where he might have put it?"  
  
"Are you in his office?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Try the filing cabinet by the door, middle shelf."  
  
"Hang on."  
  
As I waited impatiently for Sturgis to find the file, I strained to hear Trey from hear. When I heard the kitchen door slam shut I hung up the phone and raced to the kitchen, only to find it empty. I ran out the door fast enough to see a black ford speeding away. Trey was gone. Someone kidnapped my son.  
  
Fade in  
  
(AJ's POV)  
  
Mac is an hour late. I left instructions with Tiner ten minutes ago, to have her see me when she gets in. Boy she had better have a damn good reason for being this late. I have known Mac a long time and she has never being this late before without calling. Tiner has tried calling her repeatedly, but either the phone is busy or no one picks up. I was about to send Harriet out to the Colonel's place, but before I could page Tiner, he told me that she was here to see me. Maybe she had heard something from the Colonel. She slowly walked up to my desk. Being nine months pregnant with twins, (A/N: Please, someone help me figure out names for these twins! I'm drawing a total blank here!) was certainly putting a strain on her, luckily she was going on leave soon that we would have her go into labor on my office floor again.  
  
"What is it Lieutenant?"  
  
She didn't answer me right away, just gave me the same kind of look that I gave her when I told her that Bud had gotten hurt.  
  
"Is it the Colonel?"  
  
"Sir, she called me a few minutes ago. T-Trey was kidnapped."  
  
I jumped from my seat so fast that my chair fell over.  
  
"He was what?"  
  
"Kidnapped sir; she was in the living room talking to Commander Turner on the phone, when someone went into the kitchen where Trey was and took him. She did get a look at the car that was driving away though."  
  
"Did she call the police?"  
  
"Yes sir. She has been trying to get a hold of Commander Rabb, but his phone is out of service. Sir, I would like permission to be excused for the day."  
  
"Granted, get out to the Colonels, and keep me apprised of the situation. I'll see what I can pull up from this end, dismissed."  
  
She snapped to attention and the quickly left. Who in the hell would take Mac's son? Where in the hell was Harm?  
  
After two hours of having all available personal dig up all of Mac and Harm's cases, I decided to call Webb and see if he could help. He insisted to get out and help with the investigation, but I told him he needed to track down Harm first, and then he can stand in line to shoot the basterd oh kidnapped their son.  
  
(Harriet's POV)  
  
I don't remember ever seeing Mac as scared, and angry as she was when I drove up. I had to explain to the police officers who I was, before they reluctantly let me into the house. When I found the Colonel, she had tears trailing down her face as she was describing Trey for one of the officers. I took her aside and tried as best I could to comfort her, but I could tell that I wasn't the person for the job. I hoped the Admiral would find Harm soon.  
  
"Someone took him, Harriet. Someone came into my house and took my son. What will Harm say to me? I should have known better then to leave him alone. What kind of mother am I?  
  
"Don't say that ma'am; you couldn't have known that someone would have taken him."  
  
"Harm is going to kill me."  
  
"How could you even think of that ma'am? Harm loves you, he would know that it wasn't you fault?"  
  
"Did they get through to him yet?"  
  
"They are still trying, but I know they'll get through to him."  
  
I stayed with her for hours, while the police were trying to track down the car, but I knew they were optimistic that they would find it.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
After an hour of trying to call Rabb, I finally was on a plane headed for Ireland. Securing Jim's address, I just hoped that the police would find Trey before it was too late. God, what would I say to Harm? How could I tell him that his only son has been kidnapped? I closed my eyes praying for answers before the plane landed.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: If you didn't already know, Sturgis went to the brig at Norfolk, and hasn't heard about the kidnapping yet, but he will in the next chapter. Again please help me figure out names for Harriet's twins. Thanks.) 


	5. Finding Out

(A/N: Thanks for all of the names people have sent me in so far. The gender of the twins is one boy and one girl. I figured the Roberts needed a girl, right? I was thinking Aiden Zachary, for a boy. But I'm not to sure about a girl's name. As soon as I figure it out, then Harriet will have the kids. See chapter one for disclaimers. Four and a half pages, my biggest update yet!)  
  
  
  
(Same day)  
  
(Sturgis's POV)  
  
Getting back to JAG after a long morning at the brig, I was surprised to see a busier then usual JAG. Three petty officers rushed by me with stacks of folders in their hands, and headed towards the conference room. The Admiral stood outside of Tiner's office barking orders to everyone. I didn't see Mac anywhere, so I assumed she was in court or something. I still wanted to ask her why she hung up on me this morning, after I found that file. When the Admiral caught sight of me, he motioned me to his office. For some reason, I knew it wasn't good.  
  
After he told me what happened, I couldn't help but feel responsible for what happened. If Mac wasn't talking to me on the phone, she would have never left Trey alone in the kitchen. Why couldn't I wait to ask her when she was at work?  
  
"Sir, I would like permission to be excused for the day."  
  
"Permission denied Commander. I'm already down two lawyers; I just can't spare another one."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"Sturgis, I know you want to help, but the police are doing everything they can. I sent Harriet down there to be with Mac, and I sent Webb to track down Harm. We are doing the best we can."  
  
"What can I do sir? I just can't sit here doing nothing."  
  
"Do you have any cases pending?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Then get some of Harm and Mac's cases, and try to figure out who is behind this."  
  
I stood at attention, "aye, aye, sir."  
  
I was going to find out who was behind this, and I was going to get that little boy back.  
  
Fade out  
  
(Two days latter)  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
It was early in the morning, around six, when I got up. I don't know what, but something had been nagging at me for a few days. I grabbed the ax, and decided to go chop some more firewood for the stove. There was a chill in the November air, that just took your breath away, and I knew Jim needed to stay as warm as possible. Half way through the pile of wood I collected, I saw a black ford headed up the driveway. I tucked in my white undershirt, and pulled my flannel shirt closer to my chest, as I waited to see who was here.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
I saw Harm chopping up some wood, as I pulled closer to the house. I would laugh under any other circumstance, but now wasn't the time for jokes. Two days and still no word on Trey, or any leads. The story had made national news, partly because of Harm and Mac's positions, and now it seemed as if the whole nation was looking for Trey.  
  
I finally dragged myself out of the car, and walked over to Harm. To say he was shocked to see me would be a big understatement, but I think he knew that something was wrong. He knows I never bring good news.  
  
"Webb, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We need to get back to Washington."  
  
He gives me this look which is a mixture or worry and dread.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Sighing, I knew I couldn't avoid telling him any longer, "Two days ago, Trey was kidnapped."  
  
The look he gave me, made me want to crawl in some hole in hide.  
  
"How? why?"  
  
"Mac was in the living room on the phone, and someone took Trey out of the kitchen. This was two days ago."  
  
"Two days! Why am I just finding this out now? Where is Mac? Is she okay? Did she call the police? Did-"  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Rabb. You are just finding this now, because no one could get a hold of you on your cell phone. What happened to your phone?"  
  
"It broke. Is-"  
  
"Mac is at the house, and she is as well as can be expected. Yes she did call the police, but they haven't gotten any leads yet. The kidnapper hasn't called demanding anything yet."  
  
"Where is Palmer?"  
  
"He is in Levin Worth. The Admiral went down there himself to see. He couldn't have pulled this off Harm."  
  
After Harm packed his gear, and said a quick goodbye to his friends, we were headed for the airport. Harm used my cell to call Mac.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I grabbed my cell phone on the first ring, hoping it was the police with some lead.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Hey."  
  
The hollowness in his voice told me that Webb had reached him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
"I couldn't reach you on your cell."  
  
"It broke after the last time I called you. I'm sorry Mac."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For not trying to get in touch with you after my phone broke."  
  
"How could you Harm? You were fifty miles from civilization."  
  
Silence  
  
"Anything new?"  
  
"No. The police are still looking in to our case files. I'm so sorry Harm, I shouldn't have left him alone."  
  
"It's not your fault Mac, you didn't know."  
  
I choked back a sob, and let out a long breath.  
  
"I need you here, Harm."  
  
"I'll be there soon honey, just as soon as I can."  
  
"How could somebody do this to us Harm?"  
  
"I don't know Sarah."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too. I'll be home as soon as I can."  
  
"Hurry, Harm"  
  
As soon as I heard the phone click, I hung up the phone and sunk to my knees. Where was my baby?  
  
TBC  
  
(Think you know who took Harm and Mac's son? You are welcome to try and guess, more clues will be given latter.) 


	6. Losing Touch

(I am giving some hints as to who the kidnapper is; please tell me if you think you know who it is. Please see authors note at the bottom. Disclaimers: See last chapter.)  
  
  
  
(Kidnapper's POV)  
  
I closed the blinds to the small cramped apartment that I had recently purchased. Even though I knew I wasn't going to keep it long, I needed to look as inconspicuous as possible. I was running short on supplies for the baby, which meant having to go out in public with him. I knew I shouldn't have done this alone. (A/N: Hint, hint, hint)  
  
But being late November, I could just keep him well covered up, and no one would think anything of it. I watched the news almost every few minutes. This was a very public investigation, and if they were on to me, I was on the first bus out of here. (A/N: Why not fly or take a train? maybe not enough money? hmm.)  
  
They made press conferences daily pleading with me to return their son. I laughed, as she tried not to cry on camera. He looked like he hadn't slept in days, and somehow I knew he blamed her for giving me the opportunity to take him. I picked him up carefully, and studied him. His eyes and his coloring, he got from his father, but I could see her personality and her mannerisms in him.  
  
Who would ever name this boy 'Trey' that's one of those things in a mess hall (A/N: BIG hint this person must know about the military.) He needs a strong name, one that he can be proud of. Well, I'll have to take care of that. I take another long drink of my beer, and put him back in the playpen. He has been quiet for awhile, ever since I gave him a few sips of my beer. Hell, as long as he is quiet, he can have all he wants.  
  
(A'N: At this point I think I need to point out, that I know you NEVER give alcohol to a child. I know that, and I'm not suggesting that anyone ever do it.)  
  
(Trish's POV)  
  
As soon as Sarah called me, Frank and I were on the first plane out to Washington. A million thoughts kept running though my mind during the flight. Who would take Trey? Why? Is he okay? Where is Harm?  
  
Frank tried to keep me calm, and I love him for it, but I was scared. Scared for the safety of my only grandson, and scared for Harm and Sarah. What they must be going through must be killing them inside. I just wished this plane would go faster. I had to be there for my family.  
  
The media was having a field day with this kidnapping, not because it was the first kidnapping that took place in Washington for a few years, but because of Harm and Sarah's job. But as much as I hated the media for this, I knew they were a crucial link for getting my grandson back. I just hoped to God it would be soon.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I need to do something. I have to do something besides sit here, or I'll go crazy. Five days since Trey was kidnapped and still not one lead as to who could be behind it. The police haven't even made a dent in the stack of suspects that could be work related. Everyone is working so hard, but no progress is being made.  
  
I know Harm blames me for not watching Trey more carefully, even though he says he doesn't I can see it in his eyes. We have barely talked, except for new leads coming in about Trey. I know he is shutting himself off again. He stays in his basement office most of the day tracking down any possible leads. I almost laugh at the timing. He is shutting himself off when I need him most, but I can't blame him. Our son was kidnapped, because I wasn't watching him. God, why can't I tell him how sorry I am?  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
I pace the small confines of my office in the basement, and wait for the phone to ring. The police detective promised to call me, and that was over an hour ago. I sink in my chair, and rub my temples. I steal a glance at the picture sitting on my desk. It's a picture of the three of us spending a day at the park. We are all smiling at something that Trey had done. Where had those days gone? My boy was kidnapped, Mac and I were drifting apart, why was this happening to us.  
  
I know Mac thinks I blame her for not watching Trey carefully, but I don't. No matter how much I tell her that, I know she still thinks that. She blames herself for something she had no control over.  
  
My parents were due to arrive at BWI tomorrow, and I knew things would just be more hectic once they got here, but for some reason I needed mom here. Not just for support, but because I knew she would put Mac and me on the same page. And right now, that is what I really needed. I just don't know what to say to her these days.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: I hoped these hints helped, and please voice your opinion about who you think the kidnapper is. I still need help with a girls name for Bud and Harriet's baby, please help me out here, first and middle name. Thanks. Please read and review.) 


	7. Arms of the Angels

(Everyone give a big thank you to Browneyes, who pushed my to update this story. The song I'm using is not mine, and is only being used to illustrate the characters emotions. Standard disclaimers apply. I still need a first and middle name for Harriet's baby. Please help me out. Have I stumped you all, on who kidnapped Trey? I'll give more clues in the next chapter.)  
  
  
  
(Bud's POV)  
  
Three weeks have passed, and there was still no word on Trey. The media has lost interest in the story, because of the string of bank robberies in the area. The police are losing hope, and the Colonel and Captain are losing hope. The atmosphere at JAG is tense, and almost all work is being dedicated to finding Trey.  
  
Returning to work a little over three years ago was the best, and the hardest thing for me. I faced some tough obstacles, but overcame them, thanks to the Colonel and the Captain. I was not going to give up the search for my Godson. I would find him if it was the last thing I would ever do.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
For that second chance  
  
For breath that would make it okay  
  
There's always some reason  
  
To feel not good enough  
  
When I walked into the office, there was a tight feeling in my chest when I saw the Colonel and the Captain yelling at each other. They had the attention of the whole office, with their arguing. It took them almost seven years to get together, and now they're being torn apart over their son. I saw the Admiral walk out of his office, and towards the Colonels office. With everyone still snapped at attention, he quietly told them to follow him. The three of them made there way back to his office, with his door slamming shut behind him. I felt sick, knowing that this was tearing them apart.  
  
  
  
(Admiral's POV)  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief as I drove from JAG. The last few weeks have been pure hell on the staff, Harm, Mac, and on me. I dove to McMurphy's and ordered a tall drink. I remember how excited Harm and Mac were when they found out she was pregnant, and the look on Harm's face when he told us it was a boy.  
  
Playing referee to Harm and Mac's fight to day in my office brought back some demons that have been brewing for the last few days. After letting them each say what was on there mind, without being interrupted, finally settled things between them. I can't believe Mac felt responsible for Trey being taken. It took Harm almost an hour to convince her otherwise, and now that they are both on the right track, they can start concentrating on who took there boy.  
  
I have been using all my resources to try and figure out who took Trey, but I have been drawing blanks every time. I banged my fist on the bar and received a questioning look from the bartender. I paid for my half empty drink and made my way home. Maybe a good night's sleep was what I needed to clear my head. God help the person who took Trey, because I knew I wouldn't.  
  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
Oh a beautiful release  
  
Memories seep through my veins  
  
And made me empty  
  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
(Gunny's POV)  
  
It was past three in the morning, and I was sitting at my kitchen table with folders piled up all around me. I wasn't going to give up finding the person who took the Colonel's and Captain's son. The Marines took a silent oath to look out for their own, and that's exactly what I am doing. I was dead tired, but I wasn't going to give up.  
  
It still burns me up inside, thinking about what kind of monster would take a child. I let out a frustrated sigh and stood up. I was getting nowhere sitting here, while some psycho is doing only God knows what to Trey. I grabbed my sneakers, and decided to go out for a run, knowing that might help cool me down. When I get my hands on this person, I wouldn't be responsible for my actions.  
  
So tired of the straight life  
  
And everywhere you turn  
  
There are vultures and thieves at your back  
  
Storm keeps on twisting  
  
Keep on building the lies  
  
That you make up for all that you lack  
  
It don't make no difference  
  
Skating one last time  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I woke up for a terrifying dream about an hour ago. I knew it was a vision about Trey, but for the first time, I didn't know where he was. I saw him in a crib in the cloths that I had him in three weeks and two days ago. He was filthy, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
It's easier to believe  
  
In this sweet madness  
  
Oh this glory of sadness  
  
That brings me to my knees  
  
In the arms of the angles  
  
Fly away from hear  
  
In the arms of the angles  
  
Fly away from hear  
  
Harm was sleeping, and I wasn't going to wake him. He barely had slept in the past few weeks, and I didn't have the heart to wake him. Sitting in the kitchen, I did something I haven't done in a long time. I prayed for my little boy. I prayed he was safe and we would find him soon. With tears running down my face, I prayed God would bring me back my little boy.  
  
Across town, Trey slept fitfully in the playpen. It was dark, and cold, not like to the warm loving home he was used to. Trey didn't know the person who was with him, and that scared him. He wanted him Mom and Dad, but crying wasn't helping. He was hungry and cold but the person who had passed out drunk on the floor wasn't going to help him.  
  
From this dark cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you feel  
  
You are pulled for the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angles  
  
May you find some comfort hear  
  
You're in the arms of the angles  
  
May you find some comfort hear  
  
TBC 


	8. I Shall Believe

(A/N: The song 'I shall believe' is not mine and is only being used for the soul purpose of expressing the characters emotions. I changed a few words to help with that. Standard disclaimers: same as in all the other chapters. I'm giving a huge hint in the chapter if anyone catches it. This who done it, isn't to hard for you guys is it?  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Five weeks after the kidnapping.)  
  
(Kidnappers POV)  
  
Man, what a hang over. The kid is still sleeping when I get up, and I'm thankful for that. Today, I know I have to go out for supplies, which meant having to take him out. I knew I would have to get the act down pat if I was going to pull this off. I pulled out some blankets and the car seat that I had bought, and got ready to go.  
  
He needed a name, hmm, what to call him. I always was fond of the name Joseph, I thought and laughed. So Joseph it would be. I changed him, and gently put him in the car seat, and was amazed when he didn't wake up. Amazing what a little alcohol does to a kid.  
  
While walking in the market, I made sure to keep his face as covered up as possible. Some women stopped and exclaimed how cute he was, and I just smiled and nodded. I didn't think to hide or change my appearance, so I just had to play it cool. I was lucky that Joseph was still sleeping during our little outing.  
  
I had to make some new plans though. The media attention this was getting was dying down, and I knew if I was going to get out of town, I would have to do it soon.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
She told me she would be home by six, and it's going on nine thirty. I would be worried if Sturgis hadn't called me fifteen minutes ago and told me Mac and him were checking out some leads leaving me at home alone. He didn't tell me where they were going and hung up before I could ask.  
  
I knew something was wrong, but what could I do? The police detective was supposed to call me anytime now, so I would have to wait until she comes home to question her. These last few weeks have put a huge stair on our marriage. All we seem to do now is fight, or hound the police about the case.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I still love my wife with all my heart, but it seems that this is tearing us apart. We were both scared to death for Trey, and there was nothing we could do about it.  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I was four and a half hour's late getting home, and I knew Harm would demand answers. He waited for me on the porch swing with the phone sitting near by. We have been married almost four years now and he looks even handsomer then the day I met him. But the expression that he wore was a haggard one. It seems that we have both aged years in these past few weeks. This was the first time ever that I didn't want to come home. I didn't want to be reminded that my son wouldn't be home waiting for me.  
  
Come to me now  
  
And lay your hands over me  
  
Even if it's a lie  
  
Say it will be alright  
  
And I shall believe  
  
Broken in two  
  
And I know you're on to me  
  
That I only come home  
  
When I'm so all alone  
  
But I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be  
  
The way you think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up one me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
I shall believe  
  
By the time I reached the door, I don't know why, but I was in tears. Harm gave me a long look, before he held out his arms for me. I don't know how long he held me, but I knew he was crying to. Who cared about the military rules, our son was missing.  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Standing there holding Mac, I couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for not being there to protect my son. Mac tightened her hold around me, as I let out a sigh. I needed to be held by her, just as much as she needed to be held by me. Tonight was just about two parents grieving over the kidnapping of their son. Oh God, where is my son?  
  
Open the door  
  
And show me your face tonight  
  
I know it's true  
  
No one heals me like you  
  
And you hold the key  
  
Never again  
  
But I turn away from you  
  
I'm not happy tonight  
  
But love is alright  
  
And I do believe  
  
That not everything is gonna be  
  
The way you think it ought to be  
  
It seems like every time I try to make it right  
  
It all comes down on me  
  
Please say honestly you won't give up on me  
  
And I shall believe  
  
I shall believe  
  
TBC 


	9. Found him

(This part is very short, and I do apologize. Disclaimers, same as in last chapter. Please read authors not at the bottom.)  
  
  
  
(It's Saturday, and the only one's in the office is Gunny, Harm, Mac, Webb, and the Admiral.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Police officer Davis's POV) (The dude in charge of the investigation.)  
  
I sat down at my desk, with a thick pile of cases in front of me. I knew this was going to be a long morning, but every second that that kid was missing, made it harder to find him. I met the parents, and I knew this was hard on them. I had two kids of my own, and I would be going crazy if they were missing. But I wouldn't give up. Not until I found that little boy.  
  
After a long coffee break, I tackled another folder, and practically spit out my coffee. I ran the information through my computer, and checked out a few things. I tapped my fingers nervously on my desk, while I waited for the information to come up. I sighed in relief when the information came back. I grabbed my coat, and got the attention of my co-workers.  
  
"Call the DA's office for a warrant, and call the Rabb's! We got our guy!"  
  
(Gunny's POV)  
  
As soon as I took the call from the police man, I ran into the Admiral's office without bothering to knock. Agent Webb, Harm, Sturgis, Mac, and the Admiral were going over something when I barged in.  
  
"What the hell is going on Gunny?" The Admiral barked.  
  
"Sir, they got a location on the kidnapper," I said handing him the information. "Sir, permission to come along?"  
  
"Granted, let's go people time is wasting."  
  
We rushed out to our cars and headed over to the apartment. I just hoped the little guy is okay.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
We met the police in front of the building. After throwing rank around, so to speak, I convinced the police detective in charge to let us be apart of the rescue/arrest. It is going to feel good to take this person down. We wasted no time with who owned the apartment, just halled ass up the stairs.  
  
When we stood in front of the door, we could hear a baby crying, and I knew it was Trey. I dared not to look over at Harm and Mac. I just didn't want to see the looks on their faces. After Officer Davis kicked the door in, we all swept through the apartment looking for Trey. Gunny was the first to find him, and rushed him outside to the paramedics, while Harm and Mac went looking for the kidnapper.  
  
I checked the bedroom, and found him. He put his hands up in the air, dropping the bottle of beer.  
  
"I got him! He's in the bed room!"  
  
Everyone rushed in seconds latter. I looked over to Harm and Mac, while the police were yelling at him to lie on the floor. Mac had dropped her gun, and was staring at the man wide eyed, with her mouth hanging open.  
  
"Mac?" Harm questioned.  
  
"Dad?" She whispered.  
  
TBC  
  
(A/N: Okay I know you guys are wondering what the hell I'm doing, so let me explain. Go back to chapter four, and read my disclaimers. If anyone read it, it would be obvious who it was. The go back and read all of my other clues. Everything makes sense now, right? I might go back and redo this part from someone else's POV, tell me what you think. PLEASE review! I only got two for the last chapter, which was not cool. Again please read and review. Thanks) 


	10. Broken Noses, And Questions

(Okay the next chapter is out Browneyes, now let's have yours. Disclaimers same as in last chapter. Please read and review, and read authors note at bottom.)  
  
(Harm's POV)  
  
Did Mac just say what I think she said? Her father took my son? I threw down my gun, and took a step towards him, but the Admiral roughly pulled me back.  
  
"As you were Rabb."  
  
I hesitated only a minute, before I thought to hell with it. I grabbed him off the floor, and punched him hard sending him across the room. Webb grabbed me before the police or the Admiral could, pulling me by the collar towards the door.  
  
"Go check on your son, Harm."  
  
Trey. Oh God, I didn't even think about him. I pulled Mac gently by the arm, towards the door, knowing she was probably still in shock. As we descended down the stairs, she moved in front of me, and was the first to meet Gunny and Trey. She took him in her arms and held him tight. I was close to tears my self as I saw them together. I hugged both of them, letting out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
  
The paramedic tapped me on the shoulder, breaking up our little family moment.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but in examining you son, we smelled alcohol on him. We would like to take him in to get him checked out."  
  
I looked in horror at Mac, when she smelled his cloths, and nodded.  
  
"Oh God," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, let's take him in."  
  
The paramedic guided Mac and Trey over to the ambulance, but I hung back.  
  
"Harm?" she looked over at me.  
  
"You go with Trey, I'll met you at the hospital."  
  
"No Harm, don't. Please, come with us."  
  
I walked over to them , and kissed them both.  
  
"I have to know why, Mac."  
  
She looked beyond me, as they were dragging Joe Mackenzie out of the building. Along with a bloody lip, from me, he also had what looked like a broken nose. Where did he get that?  
  
"Are you on your way to the hospital?" The Admiral asked with the rest of the group walking over to us.  
  
"Yes sir. The medics smelled alcohol on him, and we want to go get him checked out."  
  
"Smelled what on him?" Sturgis asked.  
  
"Alcohol."  
  
A round of cold and angry stares is the reaction that I received.  
  
"We'll meet you at the hospital." Webb said returning to the squad car where Joe sat. I climbed in to the ambulance with Mac and Trey and only saw a glimpse of him being pulled up by the shirt, and slammed against the squad car door, before the medic shut the door. I put my arm around Mac, and picked up my son for the first time in almost two months.  
  
You're in the arms of the angles May you find some comfort hear You're in the arms of the angles May you find some comfort hear  
  
(Bud's POV)  
  
I paced back and forth in front of the phone, willing it to ring. Gunny called me, and told me of the breaking news, and he still hasn't called. I just sat down, when Harriet came in the room holding her stomach.  
  
"Bud," She said weakly before she fell to the floor.  
  
TBC  
  
(Aren't I so mean? Stay tuned if you want to find out if Harriet and the twins are okay, How Joe got that broken nose, and what his reason is for taking Trey. Hey I just found out some interesting information about the JAG episode in two weeks, if any one is interested.) 


	11. Checking Out, And Checking In

(A/N: Disclaimers, same as in last chapter. Please read authors note at bottem.)  
  
(Mac's POV)  
  
I sat down with Trey on the bed, and waited for the doctor to come. Harm was on the phone with his mother, trying to convince her that she doesn't need to come down. He came back in the room, looking sleep deprived, but with one of his genuine flyboy smiles on his face.  
  
"I trust mom isn't coming down?"  
  
"No, but she is going to come down to the house latter."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Where's the doctor?"  
  
"Right here," the doctor said walking in.  
  
"Is he okay, doctor?" I said trying to keep the tremor out of my voice.  
  
"The alcohol is out of his system, and we're positive that they'll be no lasting effects. He is one healthy boy."  
  
Harm and I both gave a sigh of relief, when the doctor continued. "The nurse will be in to check him out."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Harm said, shaking his hand.  
  
"Thank you," I echoed.  
  
As soon as the doctor left, Harm took Trey out of my arms and lifted him in the air. Trey squealed with delight, and Harm did it again.  
  
We walked down to the nurses station, when we saw two all familiar faces rush by.  
  
"What do we have?" A doctor shouted meeting them at the door.  
  
"Harriet Roberts, eight months pregnant, collapsed thirty minutes ago, prolapsed cord-" He said while they rushed into a trauma room.  
  
"Oh my God," Harm whispered, "Not again."  
  
By the time we got to the trauma room, Harriet was on her way up to surgery.  
  
"What happened, Bud?"  
  
"Sir! Ma'am! Harriet collapsed, the umbilical cord is prolapsed, and they have to take her up to surgery for an emergency c-section." He ran to catch up with the doctors as they got in the elevators.  
  
"God, Harm, this can't be happening again! Haven't they gone though enough already?"  
  
He didn't answer me, but grabbed my arm, and led me towards the stairs.  
  
(Sturgis's POV)  
  
We were silent on the way to the hospital, each of us lost in our own thoughts. I for one was glad that Trey was found, and that we had caught Joe. I didn't know a lot about Mac's past, but I know that she and her father hadn't spoken in a long time. I rubbed both of my hands together, with the Gunny looking on.  
  
"You should get your hand looked at sir."  
  
"I'm fine Gunny."  
  
(A/N: Didn't think it was him, did ya?)  
  
"Don't make it an order Captain."  
  
"No sir."  
  
Ten minutes latter, the silence was broken, by the sound of the Admiral's cell phone.  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
Silence  
  
"What is it Rabb?"  
  
I listened more intently now at the mention of Harm's name.  
  
"Wait slow down, what? Okay, okay. Yeah, we'll be there shortly."  
  
I wait a second after he hung up to ask, "Sir?"  
  
He let out a long sigh, and cursed silently.  
  
"Harriet was rushed to the emergency room earlier today. There were some complications, and they have to do an emergency c-section."  
  
"Not again." Gunny moaned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
While Gunny filled me in on what happened with baby Sarah, Webb raced to get to the hospital. I closed my eyes, and said a silent prayer for Harriet and the twins.  
  
TBC  
  
(I know, I know. It's sooooo short. But bear with me, huh? The next chapter will be my last. I have a new story that is brewing, and I want to get that one started soon. Please read and review.) 


	12. A Webb Of Hope And Tears

(A/N: Yea! I FINALLY finished!!!!! Oh who thank, who to thank? Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who pushed me to finish this story. The quote that Webb says at the end is from one of Eric Clapton song's. (No I don't know which.) Enjoy, and please read and review.)  
  
Fade in.  
  
(Webb's POV)  
  
Roberts has been pacing the waiting room for the better part of the hour now, and he is making me sea sick. I would say something, but the risk of getting hit or yelled at was too high so I keep my mouth shut. I know this has happened to them before, and the result was one dead baby girl. I just prayed this wasn't going to happen again.  
  
"Sit down Bud; you're wearing a hole in the carpet." AJ said quietly.  
  
"Yes sir," Bud said and sat down.  
  
Mac shifted Trey to her other arm, and held Bud's hand in hers. "They are going to be okay Bud."  
  
"I hope so ma'am. This can't happen again."  
  
I know have been anything but nice to Roberts in the past, but now I am starting to realize what I was too blind to see in the past. Bud Roberts is a pretty decent man. (A/N: You really can't expect anything heartfelt from Webb, can you?)  
  
Thirty minutes ago, the police detective called with the confession from Mac's father. He told the detectives he did it because he wanted to get back at his "slut daughter" for ruining his life. He was lucky that Turner hit him instead of me; I wouldn't have stopped at breaking his nose. Ever since that phone call; Harm has been trying to convince that this whole thing wasn't her fault. I never took a tough jarhead marine like Mac, to react the way she did. She just totally closed herself off, except for a few tears, she has said nothing. I think Harm knows the story between her and her father, but he isn't explaining it us.  
  
When Bud spotted the nurse, he jumped out of his seat, like his six was on fire. He bombarded her with questions before she could get one word out. The Admiral gently put a hand on his shoulder telling him to let her talk.  
  
"Mr. Roberts, your wife and children are doing just fine."  
  
Everyone gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"If you follow me, I'll take you to see them."  
  
After Bud left we all sat down again, with smiles tugging at the corners of our mouths. Thanking God this day wasn't as bad as it started out. Mac's father was charged, and would be put on trial soon, the Robert's babies were okay, and that gorgeous nurse at the desk was looking at me.  
  
Before I could get up and go introduce myself, Bud, followed by a nurse came out carrying his twins.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet Aiden Zachary, and Emma Lynne Roberts."  
  
"Congratulations Roberts," I said following everyone else.  
  
While everyone was looking at the two newest additions to the Roberts family, I quietly made my way over to the elevators, making a mental note to send Harriet some flowers. I got into the empty elevators and loosened my tie. "All along this path I tread, my heart betrays my weary head, with nothing but my love to save, from the cradle to the grave" I whispered to the empty elevators.  
  
End. 


End file.
